


min son är gay

by directionone



Category: Melodifestivalen RPF
Genre: Internaliserad homofobi, M/M, Melodifestivalen, alla är gay, det var väl typ det, första dejter, gay hands, gay mentorer, öh ja
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directionone/pseuds/directionone
Summary: Viktor adopterar en son som är gay och hopplöst förälskad och hjälper honom med kärleken.





	min son är gay

När Viktor vaknade på söndagsmorgonen sov Samir fortfarande, i vanliga fall hade han somnat om i famnen på Samir men idag gick det inte. Det fanns alldeles för mycket att tänka på, han hade sett hur Felix tittade på Benjamin när han trodde att ingen såg och det var som att se en spegelbild av sig själv från 2015. Att vara olyckligt kär i sin bästa vän var nog aldrig kul, men det var betydligt värre om man hade uppmärksamheten från hela svenska folket på sig också. Han vände sig om och tittade på Samir. 2015, när han själv var helt nerkärad i Samir hade han aldrig ens vågat hoppas på detta, men nu visste han att de båda hade varit lika dumma och omedvetna om den andras känslor. 

Han vände på sig igen och råkade stöta i Samir så att han vaknade, Samir var verkligen ingen morgonmänniska och de hade varit ute ganska länge igår så han förväntade sig inget annat än en lite tjurig Samir.

“Viktoooor, snälla kom närmre det blir ju kallt utan dig” gnällde Samir, Viktor lydde och flyttade närmare men Samir hann inte ens försöka somna om innan Viktor harklade sig “Samir, jag har tänkt på en grej- jag kan inte sluta tänka på Felix.”

Samir satte sig upp och tittade frågande på Viktor “Tänker du på en annan kille när du har mig precis här?” Viktor kunde inte hålla sig för skratt då, han lutade sig fram och pussade Samir på näsan, “Nej dumbom, det jag menar är att jag såg hur han ser på Benjamin, och allt jag säger är att jag vet hur det är att vara olyckligt kär i sin bästa vän.” 

“Vadå olyckligt kär Viktor? Ett: älskling vi har varit ihop i två år nu? Och Två: jag tror inte att Felix kärlek är obesvarad heller” Sa Samir och började pilla i Viktors hår. Viktor lutade sig in mot Samirs hand och vilade huvudet mot hans bröst. “Nä, jag håller med, men vi måste få dem att se det på något sätt. Så att de inte går runt och är helt dumma i huvudet och suktar efter varandra i ett helt år innan de fattar något.” 

Samir tog Viktors hand och sa “Vet du, nu tycker jag att du är lite orättvis, _så_ dumma var vi faktiskt inte. men du har rätt, har du någon plan?” Viktor suckade och la sig ner igen. “Jag fick Felix nummer igår, så jag tänkte väl kanske prata med honom, han verkar ju ha fattat att han själv är kär i alla fall” Samir nickade med, men Viktor kunde känna att han redan var halvt sovande igen, efter två år i samma säng varje natt så lär man sig ett och annat om sin pojkvän. 

 

Samir låg fortfarande och sov när Viktor gick upp, han visste att Samir kunde sova bort hela dagar om han fick och det fanns ingen anledning att väcka honom igen. Efter att han hade duschat satte han sig i köket med mobilen i handen, hur formulerar man “jag vet att du är kär i din bästa vän, jag har också varit där, vill du prata om det?” i ett sms utan att skrämma bort Felix? Till slut kom Viktor fram till att det är något man måste ta upp öga mot öga, han frågade därför bara “vill du äta lunch med mig?” och bara någon sekund efter kom svaret “ja!!, takeout hos mig?”.

Han lämnade en lapp till Samir med några små noggrant ritade hjärtan på där det stod att han var ute och åt lunch med Felix. 

När han mötte upp med Felix slog hjärtat ett extra slag, det var som att se en annan version av Viktor “Desperat Kär I Samir” Frisk från 2015 igen. Helt omedveten om vad som skulle kunna bli, vad som skulle bli, att de skulle gå från att vara Samir och Viktor till _SamirochViktor._

När Felix hade börjat äta lutade Viktor sig tillbaka i stolen och försökte trevande starta en konversation om kärleken. “Du, jag måste bara fråga, är det någonting mellan dig och Benjamin?” Han kunde se hur Felix rätade upp sig och tappade det lekfulla leendet han hade haft innan, något spände åt i Viktors hjärta när han såg det. Det var inte bara rädslan för att vara kär i sin bästa kompis, det var rädslan för att vara kär i en _kille_ också. Felix var egentligen bara tre år yngre än Viktor men han var bara fjorton när han uppträdde som förband för Justin Bieber. Att ha genomlevt sina tonårsår i rampljuset med hela Sveriges dömande ögon på sig, att ha varit medlem i ett pojkband där den största säljpunkten var att ses som flickidol och sen inse att man kanske inte ens gillar tjejer måste va så otroligt läskigt. Viktor hade sin “shit är jag GAY”-kris på gymnasiet när ingen utom hans familj kunde se honom, att tänka tanken på hur det skulle ha varit att ha haft hela Sveriges ögon på honom då ger honom rysningar.

“Asså… näe, vi är bara bra vänner”

Det är Felix som bryter tystnaden, och Viktor kan se på honom att det finns mer han vill säga, “Men du vill mer? Eller”

Felix tittar ner i sin mat och petar lite med gaffeln och Viktor tar chansen att fortsätta konversationen, “Du vet att jag och Samir är tillsammans va?” Han känner sig nöjd när Felix tittar upp och börjar skratta.

“Ja, Viktor ni är den sämst bevarade hemligheten i hela melodifestivalenbranchen, jag tror inte att det finns någon som _inte_ vet.”

Viktor skrattar med, det gör faktiskt inget att alla vet om Samir och honom om det kan hjälpa någon som Felix, någon i garderoben som så tydligt skriker efter en hand, en gay hand, som kan hjälpa honom. Efter ett tag slutar Felix skratta, han rätar på ryggen igen men han verkar om möjligt ännu mindre än förut. Han harklar sig och mumlar “du är så modig Viktor, asså verkligen, jag vågar knappt erkänna för mig själv att jag… att jag är kär i en kille och du kan ta upp det som vilken annan grej som helst”

Det sprids en värme inom Viktor och han tittar ner på golvet i en sekund innan han kan prata igen “Det har inte alltid varit så, när jag var yngre så hörde jag bög som skällsord varannan dag i skolan på grund av hur jag klädde mig, jag ville så gärna motbevisa dem så jag brukade um, drömma om att bli känd och träffa en sådär modellsnygg tjej bara för att kunna komma på återträffen med henne. Att bli kär i en kille fanns inte ens på kartan, men sen träffade jag Samir tvåtusenfjorton och, jag tror att jag föll pladask direkt.” 

Han tar en paus för att titta runt i rummet, det är alltid lite svårt att tänka på hur det kändes att inse att han var kär i sin bästa vän, hur han var stensäker på att Samir aldrig skulle gilla honom tillbaka och hur ont det gjorde. Felix öppnar munnen men innan han hinner fråga fortsätter Viktor “Vi blev bästa vänner, vi släppte en klädkollektion och en låt som blev etta på itunes och jag var _så otroligt jävla kär_ , så kär att det gjorde ont i mig varje gång jag såg på Samir eftersom jag tänkte att det var helt omöjligt att det skulle bli vi. Jag vet inte om du vet men Samir är en väldigt öppen kille, han gillar att kramas och pussas, och jag trodde att det skulle ta död på mig. Samir ville så gärna hålla handen under uppträdandena, han pussades på varannan PR-bild och jag suktade efter mer hela tiden. Sen fortsatte det så i ett helt ÅR innan vi båda fattade vad vi höll på med.” 

Viktor märker att han har blivit lite gråtig och tittar på Felix, att se någon som går igenom exakt det han gick igenom gör så tacksam att han har Samir nu, att han får vakna bredvid honom varje morgon, att han kan gulla öppet med Samir och veta att han har fått allt det där som han trodde aldrig skulle gå. Felix verkar nersjunken i tankar innan han öppnar munnen och säger “Så, du var jag och nu är du här för att vara min homosexuella mentor?” 

Viktor skrattar högt innan han säger “Jag är faktiskt bisexuell, men annars ja, precis så!”

Felix tittar ner i bordet och ler lite sorgset, “Jag tror att jag är homo... jag vet inte säkert, men jag har aldrig träffat en tjej som jag faktiskt känner något för. I The FO&O så pratade vi hela tiden om tjejer, alla frågade reportrar frågade om hur våra drömtjejer såg ut och om vi hade flickvänner just nu, men jag brukade mest hitta på något. När det bara var vi var det alltid så mycket prat om någon tjej på tinder eller någon snygg kändistjej och det fanns aldrig någon som jag tyckte om oc-” han tappar spåret och fäster blicken någonstans bakom Viktors huvud istället.

Viktor lutar sig fram och lägger handen över Felixs, “Felix, du måste verkligen inte veta nu, men jag fattar hur det känns, jag var kär i en kille under gymnasiet och jag tror aldrig jag ens vågade säga något snällt till honom för att jag trodde att folk skulle fatta att jag gillade honom då. Det är inte lätt att dölja en så stor del av sig själv när hela vårt samhälle revolverar runt kärlek, speciellt inte när du har synts i media sen du var, vaddå? fjorton? Om någon hade sett mig på gymnasiet hade jag nog inte haft fans idag.”

Felix skrattar och svarar “Du, jag tror inte att du var så jobbig som du tror, men det är verkligen skitjobbigt att alltid behöva tänka på vad man säger. När jag pratar om Benjamin så måste jag alltid hålla tillbaka för att folk inte ska fatta att jag är så sjukt jävla kär och jag är så trött på att inte få krama honom utan att känna att jag är värsta lögnaren som inte berättar.” 

Viktor lägger huvudet i sina handflator och tittar på Felix en stund innan han säger, “Det här är varför Samir och jag har bestämt oss för att adoptera dig, vi tycker att du ska satsa på Benjamin.”

Till slut lyckas de lägga upp en plan för hur Felix ska lyckas fråga ut Benjamin och Felix lovar dyrt och heligt att hålla Viktor uppdaterad om hur det går innan de skiljs åt igen.  
Det är redan nästan kväll när Viktor kommer hem till Samir igen, Samir ligger fortfarande i sängen. Dock är han vaken nu och håller på med sin mobil istället, Viktor tar av sig skorna och lägger sig ner bredvid. Samir frågar hur det gick med Felix och Viktor återberättar hela samtalet medan Samir pillar i hans hår och ler när han berättar att de nu har adopterat en son. 

Nästa vecka passerar otroligt snabbt, melodifestivalen kanske är över men det är inte pressarbetet. Viktor får konstant meddelanden från en panikslagen Felix med bilder på sms från Benjamin där han undrar om Benjamin bara är snäll eller om det betyder något mer. Han och Samir gör sitt bästa för att tyda och tolka Benjamins ord och peppa Felix, han är deras son trots allt. 

Efter mycket om och men så ringer Felix en onsdag och säger att han ska bjuda Benjamin på middag dagen efter, Viktor hör att hans röst är skakigare än vanligt men han försöker lugna ner honom genom att gå igenom middagen steg för steg med honom. Han ska försöka att laga något italienskt som tydligen är Benjamins favoriträtt och han har köpt röda värmeljus för att skapa stämning. Viktor skrattar åt honom och kallar honom töntigt kär fast att Samir hånler åt honom i bakgrunden och säger “är du verkligen rätt person att säga åt någon annan att den är ‘töntigt kär’ älskling?”. Viktor rynkar på pannan och slår Samir på armen medan både Samir och Felix skrattar. När Felix sen lägger på har han återigen lovat Viktor att han ska ringa direkt efter middagen och Viktor håller Samirs hand hela kvällen sen, som en sorts påminnelse att även om det tog mycket längre tid för dem att lyckas ha något som liknande en dejt så har de varandra nu ändå.

**~Felixs perspektiv~**  
Att laga sin crushs favoritrecept när man ett: inte var bra på att laga mat och två: var jättenervös eftersom att man lagade mat till sin crush var nog ingen bra idé. Tiden sprang iväg och helt plötsligt plingade det på dörren medan Felix försökte röra om i grytan som inte ville koka, han hade därför dragit upp värmen på högsta. Han gick för att öppna dörren och bakom den stod Benjamin med en bukett rosor i handen och sa “Jag hoppas verkligen att du menade det här som en dejt för jag vill verkligen gå på dejt med dig.”

Helt plötsligt känner Felix att en vikt har lyfts från hans bröst och han tar ett steg fram för att acceptera rosorna från Benjamin men istället så snubblar han på en sneaker som ligger mitt i hallen och faller rakt på Benjamin. Benjamin, som tydligen har omänskligt snabba reflexer, fångar Felix i sina armar och Felix kan inte undgå att märka att han har väldigt starka armar. När han har fångat andan igen tittar han upp på Benjamin och säger “det här är helt klart en dejt Benjamin.” och skrattar. Benjamin ler mot honom och hjälper honom tillbaka på fötterna, han öppnar munnen innan han helt plötsligt tittar upp förvirrat, “är det bara jag eller luktar det bränt?”

“Oj helvete det är nog maten.” säger Felix och halvspringer tillbaka till spisen där maten har hunnit bli kolsvart. Benjamin kommer efter och stänger av plattan åt Felix som bara besviket tittar ner i sin gryta, “jag försökte laga din favoritmat” säger Felix lite generat. Benjamin tittar på honom med ett kärleksfullt leende redan på gång att beställa pizza. “Det är tanken som räknas Felix, det hade säkert varit jättegott om du inte hade snubblat. Vad gillar du på din pizza?” 

Benjamin beställer pizza från vad han säger är “den bästa pizzerian i stan” och medan de väntar så berättar Felix lite blygt om hur han och Viktor har försökt att planera den här dejten tillsammans och Benjamin lyssnar uppmärksamt och skrattar när han får höra hur mycket Felix har planerat. När pizzan kommer äter de den direkt ur kartongen vid Felixs köksbord och Felix håller med Benjamin om att det är den bästa pizzan i stan, om han är influerad av hans nya pojkvän låter han gå osagt.

Samtalet fortsätter långt efter att pizzan är uppäten och de flyttar sig till Felixs soffa istället, Benjamin håller Felixs hand och Felix förstår äntligen vad alla andra menar när de pratar om att vara kära. Han förstår fjärilarna i magen, bruset i huvudet och leendet som aldrig slutar. Efter ett tag kommer de in på Viktor igen och Felix kommer ihåg att han lovade att ringa Viktor så fort han fick chansen, när han berättar det för Benjamin frågar han om de inte bara kan facetimea honom tillsammans. När Viktor svarar sitter han lutad mot Samirs axel och både han och Samir verkar otroligt taggade. Felix vinklar mobilen så de kan se Benjamin som sitter precis bredvid med Felix hand i sin och Samir utbrister “ja!! så allt gick bra?”. Benjamin svarar minst lika exalterad “ja!! om man bortser från att vi råkade bränna middagen.” Viktor skrattar och Samir säger “min älskling är så bra på allt han gör? du är ju värsta matchmakern Viktor.” Viktor tittar lite skeptiskt på Samir innan han gömmer ansiktet i händerna och lutar sig ännu närmare, Samir lutar sig också in och de pussas. Felix känner hur Benjamin ler mot hans huvud och han lutar upp huvudet och ler mot honom också, Benjamin lutar sig ner och pussar honom istället och han hör Samir i bakgrunden säga “Ey Viktor vi kanske inte ska störa mer nu… det verkar ju gå ganska bra.”

Någon av Samir och Viktor lägger på, Felix kunde inte bry sig mindre om vem det var och Benjamin kysser honom igen och säger “Ja det gick ju jävligt bra faktiskt” och drar handen genom hans hår.

**Author's Note:**

> Ja det var det grabbar!! Följ mig på twitter för mer vikmir/belix-skrikande @lelsasbian.  
> Jag vill tacka Ellen för allt stöd + alla från twitter som har taggat detta, tack för att ni gjorde det möjligt för mig att prokrastinera plugg en hel dag för att skriva cheesy fics om vikmir.


End file.
